Just Like Home
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Daryl spends a night in Carol's new house.
1. Chapter 1

"Daryl, please! It's getting dark out. Can't you just walk me home?" Her bottom lip jutted out and her eyes were big and doe-like. "I'm scared!" She added for good measure.

He grunted softly, nodding ahead as he fell into step beside her.

"Thanks," she said with a self-satisfied grin as she slipped her arm through his.

"Tryin' ta make a scene?" He asked, gazing down at where she was touching him.

She shook her head. "Who, me? Of course not," she said, batting her lashes at him.

He snorted.

"You never know who's going to be watching," she said in a low voice.

"Right," he said, chewing on his lip as they walked.

She was quiet for the rest of the way, although her grip on his arm tightened a little. He lowered his head, moving beside her in companionable silence as she waved shyly to the neighbors.

She patted his hand gently when they came upon an impeccably manicured lawn. "This is me," she chirped. "Where's yours?"

He shrugged, shuffling his feet in the grass.

"Well, I hope you'll come in for a little bit," she said, her voice softer.

He snorted. "Ain't you 'fraid a what people might think?"

An amused smile spread across her features as she shook her head slowly. "Come on in. I'll make you dinner."

He nodded. "Alright."

She dug her key out of her pocket, pushing open the door and motioning with her hand for him to follow her inside.

His eyes briefly took in her generic space, the polished wood floor, upholstered furniture and marble countertops.

"It's better with someone else here," she said quietly.

He looked up to find her watching him from the kitchen doorway and he raised an eyebrow when he caught her gaze.

She shrugged. "I guess I just never liked being alone."

His eyes continued to wander and something tugged at his heart when he noticed her tattered blanket from the prison spread over the couch in the living room. She gestured for him to sit as she started to turn back towards the kitchen.

Upon further inspection, he noticed that the old worn blanket had been carefully laundered before being neatly draped over the plush couch.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and her face reappeared in the doorway. "Ya said you'd wash this ol' vest for me. Think ya might have time soon?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she said softly. "Take it off. I'll wash anything you want."

His head snapped up, wondering if this was a taste of the old Carol, messing with him again.

Her hands quickly flew to her face, her cheeks flushing a deep red. "Oh my gosh," she said with a nervous giggle. "I didn't-didn't mean for that to sound like… that."

He pursed his lips, trying to fight an amused grin. "Sure ya didn't."

"What?" She said innocently. "I didn't."

"Uh-huh. You're cute when ya blush."

Her eyes widened as her face flushed deeper. "Stop."

He shook his head, kicking off his boots and setting them by the door before returning to rejoin her in the kitchen. "Looks good," he murmured over her shoulder.

"It's beef," she said, her smile exposing her teeth as she looked up at him.

He nodded. "Guess I should clean up before dinner. Mind if I use your shower?"

"Of course not," she said. "It's right upstairs. There should be new clothes for you too, in the bottom drawer in the hall. Take whatever you want."

She watched him climb the stairs, only hesitating slightly, until his form disappeared on the second floor before returning to her work. She heard the pipes groan to life as he turned the water on, smiling as she set the table.

She moved into the living room to wait for him, her heart skipping a beat when she took in the sight of his boots by her door. "Oh, no," she whispered out loud to herself, her gaze darting up the stairs longingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol was just taking the meat out of the oven when she heard the water stop upstairs. She busied herself with placing the canned vegetables on the table as he hopped down the steps, taking them two at a time.

She swallowed hard when she took in his freshly clean appearance and damp hair. "You clean up nice," she said softly.

He tugged at the collar of his neatly pressed gray shirt, his bare shoulder glistening under the kitchen lightbulb. "Ya cut the sleeves off for me?"

She nodded slowly, trying not to stare.

"Thanks," he said, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Sit," she commanded as she handed him a plate.

He ungracefully pulled out the chair across from her, the legs screeching as they scraped across the linoleum.

They ate in silence for a few moments, the only sounds coming from his loud chewing. "It's good," he commented, still looking down at his plate.

"There's pie after," she said proudly, leaning her chin on her hand.

He frowned. "Same one ya make for them old folks?"

She shook her head. "This one's different."

"How so?" He asked, finally looking up at her.

"I made it for you," she said, her voice almost a whisper.

He gulped down his drink, wiped his hand across his mouth.

They both tensed when they heard a noise coming from outside.

"It's nothing," she whispered. "Probably just Carl and his new friends out and about."

He sniffed loudly.

"You stay at Rick's last night?" She asked idly.

He nodded. "Had a late patrol. Someone had ta stay with li'l asskicker."

"What are you doing tonight?"

He shrugged.

"You could… stay here."

He set his fork down on the table, his expression suddenly guarded. "Alright."

"Alright," she repeated, moving to put the dishes in the sink.

"Carol," he said slowly, the chair creaking as he moved back from the table.

She turned around to face him.

"I get it. You're tryin. Gotta make it right."

She nodded. "It's better with a familiar face."

"Hay," he said, reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for dinner."

She smiled, patting his hand with hers. "Come on," she said. "Let's go sit inside."

He followed her into the living area, peering out the window between the blinds.

"You're not on watch," she reminded him. "We can just sit." She plopped down on the couch, patting the space next to her. "Here, make yourself comfortable."

He sat down next to her, running his hand over her fleece blanket on the back of the couch and noticing her book on the end table. For some reason, the fact that her belongings were strewn about made him feel a little more relaxed in the strange space.

"The television works," she told him. "There's some dvds over there, on the bottom shelf."

"Pffft, we're gonna watch a movie?"

She grinned. "Well, what do you want to do otherwise?" She said teasingly.

He huffed. "Fine, but no romantic comedies."

She laughed, moving across the floor and selecting a box. "How about bad sitcom?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

He shrugged and she sat back down on the couch, curling her legs up under her, but he noticed that she didn't remove her boots.

"Could be fun to watch tv until we get too tired to see straight," she said.

"Last time I passed out in front'a tha tv set… it wasn't a good thing," he mumbled.

She frowned. "Didn't you ever have a lazy Saturday with your best friend?"

He shook his head. "Ain't never had no best friend til…." his voice trailed off and her heart pounded at his intense gaze.

She looked down at his fidgeting hands tracing idle patterns on the cushions. "Girlfriend?"

He snorted. "Never had too much time for girls."

"Boys?" She asked nonchalantly.

His eyes narrowed. "Stop. What about you? You a couch po'tata, before all this?"

"Not really. Although, Sophia and I would have movie nights, sometimes, when Ed was away…."

He leaned his head back, not saying anything.

"Those were good days," she said softly. "You think we'll have some more of those?"

"I don't know," he said, his voice gruff. "Hope so," he added a moment later.

She shrank into the couch cushions, watching the way the patterns from the blue light from the tv changed on his shirt. After awhile, she slowly scooted closer until her head was resting lightly on his shoulder.

He'd been sitting upright, with his head pointed straight at the television set, although she'd suspected that he wasn't really watching. He tensed slightly when he felt her cheek on his shoulder, turned his head down to look at her. "Cold?" He asked gruffly.

"No," she said, her voice soft as she shook her head slightly, her eyes trained on his.

"Oh," he whispered with a small nod. He swallowed hard, reaching his arm out to awkwardly drape across her frame.

For a second, she felt like she couldn't breathe, and then she was siddling up to him, taking in his fresh, clean scent.

"Comfy?" He asked in a low voice, his mouth right next to her ear.

She nodded, moving her other arm to drape across his midsection, hoping he wouldn't think it was too close.

"Good," he murmured. His fingers were tracing soothing patterns on her sleeve and she sighed softly.

"Maybe not," she said. "It's probably not a good idea to get too comfortable here."

The corner of his mouth tugged up slightly. "Think yer safe for right now."

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks for staying."

"Hmmm," he murmured. "Thought ya were afraid'a small enclosed spaces. Didn't realize it was tha big open ones too."

She tilted her head up to find that he was watching her intently, although she didn't say anything.

"Truth is, I'm glad ta be in here," he continued. "Much better than last night at Rick's."

She grinned. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Maybe it smells better than Judith's room."

She laughed a little at that, leaning further into him.

"Maybe you smell better," he added, so quietly she wasn't sure if she understood his words correctly.

The smile froze on her face and her breath caught in her throat. She wasn't sure if she was the one moving closer or if he was, but suddenly his face was so close to hers that she could tell that he'd brushed his teeth with toothpaste.

Her gaze locked on his mouth and she felt dizzy. She could feel his breath on her face and somehow she thought to wonder how long ago it had been since she'd brushed her own teeth, but then her mouth was pressed against his and she forgot everything else.

His lips weren't moving at first and for a second they were frozen like that, with their mouths touching, but then she puckered up and kissed him softly.

He kissed her back, slowly and gently pressing his lips against hers, his breath hot on her face when he pulled away slightly before crashing into her again.

She moved her hands frantically to his hair, opening her mouth against his and he clumsily pushed his tongue against hers.

"Mmmm," she moaned softly as he kissed her thoroughly, his rough hands cupping her face and tilting her head back.

His kisses were wet and sloppy, but she didn't care. He was panting slightly when they pulled apart and she smiled shyly.

"Hay," he said, a little sheepishly, his hands still on her face.

"Hey," she whispered back, leaning in for another kiss.

He shifted positions as they kissed, leaning closer until she was nestled further into the cushions and it felt so good to be pressed up against his body that she didn't mind letting him take control.

She was so wrapped up in the way his mouth felt against hers that she'd barely realized his hands had been moving until he was cupping her breasts through her sweater.

"Okay?" He asked softly, his breath tickling her ear.

"Yeah," she breathed, arching her back to give him a better handful. She closed her eyes. "Are you?"

"Mmmhmmm," he murmured, moving his mouth down her neck as he continued to paw at her chest.

She ran her hands up and down his arms as they continued their heated kissing, reveling in the way his muscles felt every time he moved. She wasn't sure how long they were making out for, only that it felt good to get lost in him for a few moments.

When they stopped kissing, his back was against the couch cushions and she was snuggled into him, smiling into his shirt as she rested her head against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

She shifted slightly in her sleep, sighing softly as she settled back into Daryl's warm body, her face nuzzling against his chest. He grunted and she opened her eyes, jolting awake when she realized that it wasn't a dream.

"Shit!" She cursed.

He started to sit up, rubbing groggily at his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. "Daryl, I… Oh, God. I didn't mean to…."

"S'alright," he murmured, reaching out to steady her as she clumsily leaned over him in her haste to back off. "Must've fallen asleep at some point. You okay?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

He groaned, moving his hand to the back of his neck. "Comfy couch, but remind me ta never fall asleep with my head on tha armrest."

"Sorry," she muttered again, her eyes downcast.

"Stop sayin that," he said, watching her with an amused expression. "Yer actin like I got cooties, or somethin. After I just showered and everythin."

She shrugged, fidgeting her hands in her lap.

He gently nudged his shoulder against hers. "Relax."

"Come here," she said softly, moving behind him on the couch. "I could… here," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders.

He nodded his consent, leaning his head down as she began to slowly massage his neck and shoulders.

"Wait, what're ya sorry for?" He asked quietly after a moment. "Fallin asleep down here, or tha other thing?"

"Falling asleep," she said, her voice still soft. "The… the other thing was good."

He smiled at the slight reddening in her cheeks. "Hope ya weren't plannin on wearin that to your job today. Sweater's all wrinkled," he teased.

"Huh?" She looked down at herself absently, tugging at the hem. "I'm actually off today," she murmured. "Why, what are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Was just gonna head on over to Aaron's. Work on tha bike a little." He thought for a moment. "You should come."

She smiled. "I don't know anything about fixing motorcycles."

"So? Just come by, keep me company for a bit."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Okay. Yeah, I could do that. I just want to shower and change first. I'll meet you there."

"Alright," he said, scratching at his chin. "See ya."

XXXXX

About an hour later, Carol was strolling past Rick's and Michonne's houses at a brisk pace, waving politely to the neighbors as she passed by.

She paused in front of Aaron's house, grateful to see that the garage door was open. Daryl was hunched intently over the bike, but she couldn't tell if Aaron or Eric were home.

"Hey," she said, reaching up to tap lightly on the door.

She thought she saw his expression brighten when he saw her and he eagerly motioned for her to come in. "How's it going?" She asked, setting her bag down on a stool.

"Good," he said. "This thing's not nearly as beat up as Aaron made it out ta be."

"Oh," she said, moving to stand beside him.

"Ya wanna hand me that wrench over there?" He asked, holding out his hand.

She frowned, peering over the tool table until she found a wrench. He didn't say anything after she handed it to him and he got to work, so she just stood by him and watched.

There was an easiness about him that she hadn't seen in months, and she smiled as she studied him. She supposed the change was because he was more in his element at the moment, with his rough hands moving expertly, his tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth as he bent down in concentration.

She folded her arms around her midsection, deep in thought as she watched. Something fluttered in her stomach the longer she stared and she cursed inwardly. I can't have feelings for him, she thought.

He looked up when he sensed her watching him, his gaze locking on hers for a moment and he winked before turning back to his work.

She wondered how she could not have feelings for him; after all, he'd been everything she'd wanted back then. All strong and resilient with a humble air. She'd always admired his bravery and honesty. It hadn't taken her long to realize that there was something unbreakable about this broken man.

If she was honest with herself, it wasn't the first time that she'd let her mind wander around where things could go. Over time, the practical side of her had learned to push those thoughts aside.

He looked up at her, communicating wordlessly and she moved to hand him another couple of tools before he was finished.

"That outta do it," He muttered, wiping his hands off on a rag. "Wanna take it for a test run?"

"Sure," She agreed. "It's been too long since I've been on the back of your bike."

"Hell yeah," He said, moving towards the motorcycle.

"Wait," she said, reaching into her bag. "I have a surprise for you." She pulled out his vest and tossed it to him.

He studied it for a moment, running his finger over the now clean stitching on the angel wings. "Looks good."

"I'll bet it smells a lot better," she teased.

"Thanks," he said, tugging it on. He pulled his jacket up from where it had been laying on a bench.

"Here," he said, draping it over her shoulders. "Better bundle up. It's gettin chilly."

"Smooth," she said, pulling it tighter around her.

He grinned. "Like that, huh?"

"Yeah," she replied, trying to decide if he was flirting with her or not. "I do."

He slumped down on the bike, kicking it started and gazing up at her. "Hop on."


	4. Chapter 4

She stood hesitantly as he idled the bike in the driveway.

"Whassa matter?" He asked, brow furrowed.

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just… it's been five days since I've been outside."

He frowned. "Wanna stop by your place and get your gun?"

"I have it."

He smiled. "Right. C'mon."

She climbed onto the seat behind him, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist.

"Hold on tight," He murmured as the gate slid open for them.

She tightened her grip around him, reveling in the feel of his strong body in her arms as he leaned into the turn and headed out through the woods.

The noise from the motor drowned out the low drone from the few walkers they zipped past as he pressed down on the gas. She laughed at the feel of the wind on her face and through her hair as they rode.

She wasn't sure how long they'd been driving until he stopped in a clearing.

"Feels good," He said, waiting for her to jump down before he swung his leg over. "Guess I did alright."

She nodded. "I forgot how much I missed this."

He smirked. "Even better now that we got nowhere ta be."

"Speak for yourself. I told Mrs. Millar I'd bring back some rocks and leaves for her kid's nature project."

He snorted. "And how are your book club buddies these days?"

She rolled her eyes. "So this is what you do now? Coming out here on a regular basis, now that the bike's fixed?"

He shrugged. "Don't know how tha schedule works, or if there even is one. I guess Aaron's gonna decide that stuff." He stiffened for a moment, then made a move for his crossbow when he heard a walker close enough to be of concern.

"I got it," she said, pulling her knife from inside her cardigan and rushing to stab it through its skull. She scampered back and he handed her a rag to the wipe the blood off.

"Don't want ya gettin gunk all over that giant sweater," He said with a smirk. "What else ya got in there?"

She laughed. "It does make it easy to conceal things. Still think it's ridiculous?"

He regarded her for a moment. "I think ya look better in my jacket," he murmured.

Her eyes widened and he looked down at the grass, the tips of his ears flushing.

"Do you think that was the only one?" She asked to change the subject.

He paused to listen for a moment. "Yup. Ain't nothin else around here."

She sighed. "Daryl… I'm never going to not worry about you out here. You know that, right?"

He moved to stand closer to her, his hand brushing against the side of her arm. "I know. I'm never gonna not worry bout you, neither."

"It's just… things are more different now than they've ever been. We don't know what to expect. Ever," she said quietly.

"Hay," He said, reaching out a hand to tap her chin up. "What is this?"

"You'll be careful," she whispered, swallowing thickly.

"Promise," he whispered back. "Now c'mon. It's gettin dark out. Let's get you home."

XXXXX

He turned the bike off once he'd pulled into her driveway and she reluctantly dropped her arms from around his frame. "Goodnight," she said, smiling sweetly and adding an over-exaggerated wave just in case anyone was watching.

"Night," he said, watching her as she made her way to the door.

She pulled her key out of her pocket, hesitating for a moment as she stuck it in the lock. She looked back over her shoulder to find him still watching her expectantly. "You know, it's never felt quite like home, except for maybe last night."

He swallowed hard, his blue eyes locking on hers.

"Stay another night?" She asked quietly.

He nodded, stepping away from the bike to follow her inside. "You make me another meal like ya did last night and I might never leave," He quipped to break the tension.

She pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder, tossing it by the couch. "You can stay for as long as you want," she said. "You don't have to ask."

"Say that and I might stay forever," He replied, watching her carefully.

She smiled at that, although the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yeah, well. Forever is such a short time these days."


End file.
